


Don't You Dare, Ever.

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Life Like This [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don't mess up with these two, Ficlet, Future Fic, Implied UshiTen, M/M, Randomness, how do I title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: “…Taichi, what have you done,” was not spoken as question. More like a statement, an exhausted one, with bitten lip and shaking shoulders. Kawanishi raised his right hand. “I can explain, really.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi
> 
> Set in same universe as 'Old Habits Die Hard'. Enjoy?

Shirabu pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

Kawanishi averted his gaze, whistling as innocent as a child who was caught with hand in cookie jar.

 

“…Taichi, what have you done,” was not spoken as question. More like a statement, an exhausted one, with bitten lip and shaking shoulders.

 

Kawanishi raised his right hand. “I can explain, really.” His calm façade was starting to break down. A bead of sweat trickling down his cheek.

 

Shirabu was not terrifying—normally. Unless you were Goshiki or someone who happened to irk him, Shirabu was always calm and cool-headed. Kind of bitchy, but that was it. Kawanishi, though, knew him better and always tried to remember the hot-headed guy that Shirabu actually was.

 

And Kawanishi just happened to forget it today.

 

Only this once, mind you.

 

Shirabu’s murderous aura spread fast. The taller Kawanishi looked like a shrinking rabbit now. “Explain this fast, Taichi.”

 

Cough. “Tendou was here,” he replied quickly, as if there was nothing else matter aside from those three words.

 

Shirabu shot him unbelieving gaze. “You let him in.”

 

“I didn’t.” Kawanishi tried to look at his housemate. Bad choice. Kawanishi started to know Goshiki’s feeling whenever the gaze was directed at him. He sympathized, apologizing mentally to his underclassman for snorting at him once. “He somehow found his way in, saying something about spare key and Semi—“

 

“God damn it, Semi Eita!”

 

(somewhere in the town, a certain ex-setter of Shiratorizawa sneezed)

 

“—and he was with his nephew, saying that he was babysitting and got bored without Ushijima-san around—“

 

That explained the mess in their apartment. If Ushijima was there, that little brat would not have his way turning the once clean and orderly living room into a wrecked ship. Shirabu slumped down on the couch, with Kawanishi still prostrating on the floor. “And here I am, wishing for a good sleep after having to deal with those lazy bastards at Uni…”

 

“I can clean this alone, you know,” Kawanishi said, feeling guilty. “Go to sleep, you look like you’re going to pass out. Not to mention those panda eyes.”

 

“Is the bedrooms safe from that little brat’s hand?”

 

“…”

 

“I think so,” Shirabu grumbled tiredly. “Let’s clean this mess quick. I’m not letting you do it alone. Tendou should have done it anyway.”

 

Kawanishi stood up, sighing loudly as he continued his previous chore. “Remind me to put another lock this weekend. I don’t think I can deal with Tendou and his nephew again, or cleaning their mess.”

 

“On my way setting a reminder in my phone.”

 

“Thank you. So much. And—you don’t mind takeouts for lunch, do you?”

 

Shirabu shook his head. “Anything will do. Better if Tendou pays for it.”

 

There was a long pause. They exchanged knowing glances.

 

And then, they smirked.

 

**.**

 

It was a Saturday night and Tendou was crying. His former teammates and him were having dinner at a yakiniku restaurant, Oohira and Yamagata abstain since they were out of town. Somehow, Tendou ended up having to pay for this. He was mourning the loss of his wallet’s content, sniffling as he trying to decide which meat he wanted to eat first.

 

Ushijima ate his own portion of yakiniku silently, watching the exchange between his ex-teammates with question marks hanging on top of his head. “What happened when I was away last Monday?”

 

“Ah, nothing, Ushijima-san,” Shirabu replied calmly before eating perfectly grilled meat from his plate. Kawanishi was stuffing his mouth with vegetable and meats, looking content and blissful from the start. Goshiki looked confused, but he ate without protesting much. Curiosity won, and he went asking Semi instead. The older guy chuckled awkwardly. “Never bring your nephew to their shared apartment, Goshiki. Or any children. That’s all of it.” And then he went silent under Shirabu’s deadly glare.

 

Goshiki frowned. “I don’t have younger siblings, though…?”

 

**.**

**.**

**[end]**

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this~


End file.
